


Always

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elven Parties, Elven Wine, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Mirkwood, Traditions, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well here it is hehehe this chapter is like the most girliest thing I've written lol ^////^<br/>But it's all legit, I took all the wedding traditions from Tolkien's Morgoth's ring.<br/>Hope ya'll like it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is hehehe this chapter is like the most girliest thing I've written lol ^////^  
> But it's all legit, I took all the wedding traditions from Tolkien's Morgoth's ring.  
> Hope ya'll like it :)

Over the next few days the palace and all of Mirkwood was abuzz with the news of the wedding. With the ceremony a day away, Lords and Ladies who had been invited from all corners of Middle Earth had already started arriving.

You were on your watching another group of elves enter the palace. Arwen walked up behind you and took your hand in hers, “I know you are uneasy being before so many people, but if it is of any comfort..that is why you have your King, you will aquatint yourself with it once you begin to rule the realm side by side”.

You smiled at her, “But I worry most about--”, she cut you off, “Finwë and Indis didn’t fear the consequences, but you do..that will help and you will have Rivendell at your side if ill should befall your kingdom”. You hugged her, she always made knew how to make you feel better. 

Cerilla walked in after a brief knock on the door, “My lady y/n, the king wished to see you”. You looked at Arwen who nodded, “Meet me downstairs later”.

As you took slow steps towards his chambers you inspected your palm. Lord Elrond and Thranduil had tried all kinds of incantations and magic to diffuse the stone, but neither them nor you could tell if it worked. The stone had a mind of its own, you had realized this shortly after acquiring it. It appeared when it wanted to and used you when it suited it. But it hadn’t talked to you or shown its self in a while and you were beginning to think whatever your father and Thranduil did had worked.

You pushed open the half closed door and stepped in to his room. He was seated at his desk, no crown or cloak. You loved it when he was like this, smiling you walked over to him. He smirked and reached out for you.

“How can I be of service to you, hîr vuin? (My lord)”, you asked as he pulled you onto his lap. “I can think of a few ways..”, he said running his fingers up your back, sending shivers up your spine, “..but that’s not why I asked you to come”. He pushed your hair to the side, over your shoulder and you felt his hands retreat. You were just about to look over your shoulder and see what he was doing when he held a necklace in front of your eyes, he placed it around your neck and hooked the clasp. You looked down on it and ever so gently, ran a finger over the gems.

“Pure starlight, the necklace of Lasgalen”, he said picking you up and leading you to the big mirror that stood at the left of the bed. You were speechless it was beautiful; the white gems twinkled against your skin, they clustered in beautiful designs around your neck. You realized your mouth was opened and shut it at once, looking at him you didn’t know what to say. “I would like to see you wear this tomorrow”, he said kissing you softly, “It means a great deal to my family”.

That’s when it hit you, “ _This_ is what you were going to fight over?, you ran your eyes over his face. “Like I said..it means a great deal to my family”, he said in his usual smooth voice. You thought about the blood that was shed that day. But if Thranduil hadn’t gone to retrieve his family jewels,there would have been more dead dwarves.

You nodded and thought that by wearing this, Fili would be with you tomorrow too.

Thranduil cupped your face and kissed you before returning to his seat at the desk. He looked at you as if to say something but looked down at the mass of papers and books in front of him instead. You began to take your leave because there was much to be done before tomorrow.

“Wait. Open that box.”, he said without looking up, he beckoned to the table to your right with a slight jerk of his head. You walked over to it, a box of deep burgundy wood rested on it with a silver latch. You didn’t know what to expect, slowly opening it you gasped when light finally hit the tiny object it held. 

It was Fili’s hair bead, the one you wore in a bracelet. You took it between your fingers and looked at Thranduil, you knew it could’t have been easy for him, “Thank you”, you said your voice shaking with gratitude, happiness and love for him. He lifted his head, his eyes looked weary but he curved his lips in a smile, “I wanted to make everything right before tomorrow”.

\-- --

You were just about to enter your room when Fenora called out to you, you turned and she crashed into you engulfing you in a hug. You laughed as she picked her fallen circlet up off the ground and placed it back around her head. Her eyes widened as her eyes fell on the necklace around your neck, “I heard your crown is going to be made of the same white gems too...in fact people say the King intends to dress you in starlight, oh how romantic!”, Fenora said with a sigh. You giggled at her words and reaction, “Any particular reason why you’re here?”, you asked opening the door. She didn’t come in, “Prince Legolas is here”. You had finished placing the necklace on a velvet cloth on the dresser when you turned around and saw him at the door.

\-- --

You were woken by Arwen the next morning, she was already dressed in the finest silk in Rivendell and wore the purest pearls in her hair amidst the silver headband. When you opened your eyes, you felt incredibly nervous and anxious also a bit afraid.She helped you get cleaned up and dressed.

Your dress was much lighter than it looked, it had long sleeves that draped to the floor and a long train. It was embroidered with gold thread against the creamy white flowy dress material, it looked gorgeous. The collar was bunched to make it a low scoop neck pattern that showed off the necklace of Lasgalen and the edges of the sleeves were lined with crystal gems. Arwen placed a circlet made of two intertwining silver chords that met at the front and dipped down just above the bridge of your nose to cradle a blue jewel that matched Thranduil’s eyes, “From Ada”.

Arwen did your hair in soft waves and let it hang loose. She looked at you lovingly from the mirror, “You look beautiful sister”.You smiled back blushing a little.

And then it was time to attend the feast where Thranduil would officially announce the marriage. With Arwen by your side, you made your way to the banquette hall, you heard lively elven music and happy chatter coming from inside. Your nerves were on edge and your tummy twisted tighter with every step you took. As you reached the double door, Arwen kissed your cheek and disappeared into the hall before you could stop her.

You almost turned and ran back to your room but the doors opened and the music faded into an old elven song. All eyes were on you as people parted to make way for you. You took a deep breath to try to calm yourself, your eyes finally met Thranduil’s he was at the end of the path the guests have made for you. Your breath hitched, he was wearing a white tunic with hints of silver and metal work. His ever present crown of berries was replaced by a silver headpiece that framed his eyebrows, temples and finally rested above his cheek bones. It fanned out curving around his head incorporating autumn leaves in it. His eyes were sparkling and _happy_ , he wore a genuine smile on his lips which was very rarely seen in public.

All of your fear just melted away and you beamed at him as you walked towards him. He held his hand out which you took without hesitation, he kissed it and pulled you close, “Le bainon... ‘law lîn síla sui Ithil, meleth nin (You look so beautiful...your radiance shines like the moon, my love)”, you blushed ten shades of pink. He turned to his thousand guests and spoke in a clear voice, “I present to you my betrothed, the future queen of Greenwood the Great”. A wave of applause and joyous cheer erupted from the crowd. 

Lord Elrond and Prince Legolas stepped forward. Usually the mother of the bride and the father of the groom would bless the marriage, but in your case your father has to step in and Legolas for his father. You father smiled at you and you smiled back biting back happy tears, even Legolas seemed to be in a pleasant mood. They blessed the marriage calling Manwe and Varda witnesses of the union.

Thranduil removed the silver ring you’d given him and you removed the one he gave you. You returned the rings to each other, Elrond presented a gold ring to you and Legolas gave one to his father. Thranduil slipped in on your index finger of your right hand, never straying from your eyes, and you did the same.

As you were Noldorian, Thranduil had chosen to honor one of your people’s traditions; Legolas stepped up to you and you bent your head while he placed a gem of starlight encased in a silver spiral on a chain around your neck, While Arwen did the same to Thranduil, but instead of a white gem his was one of a deep blue. Legolas, Elrond and Arwen stepped back into the crowd as an elf came up behind Thranduil with a crown on a purple velveteen pillow. He turned and picked it up and positioned it above your head, he looked at you as if to ask if you were ready, you smiled in response. He placed it around your head, Fenora had been right, the crown was encrusted with starlight gems save for the center stone which was a rare flawless mirgalen gem.

The applause was deafening, the trumpets played and flower petals rained around you and your King. He pulled you close and whispered in your ear, “Gi melin..le uivelin. (I love you..I will always love you)”, you kissed his jaw before you responded, “Guren min gaim lín (my heart is in your hands)”. He kissed you passionately, his hands holding you to him and yours around his neck. You were finally his and he was yours..for eternity.

Once the commotion died down and the music began to play again, the crowd parted bowing low, to let you and Thranduil pass to the main banquette table, where you both sat at the head.

You were dragged into conversation with noble ladies and lords alike, and ever so often you’d steal a quick glance at Thranduil, he’d be laughing with his guests and drinking his favorite Miruvor and wine. You finally noticed that the hall was adorned with flowers and beautiful decor, the pillars were clad in extravagant flora and silk while the walls were redone in gold and jewels. 

You danced and met new people throughout the night, you couldn’t remember the last time you had so much fun. Thranduil suddenly placed his hand on yours and gave you a look, “It’s time”. You looked at him as it dawned on you, the actual act of marriage was yet to be done, you have to consummate the union.


End file.
